The story of my life
by Riook
Summary: Riook and his friends are a lone group of shapeshifters. One fateful day they meet a stranger, but will this stranger and their family be friend of foe. Sorry, I suck at summaries but please read. Rating my change to M depending on how the story goes. I will probably only continue the story if people want me to, so please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fic, so if you have comments I would love to hear them. If anybody has any suggestions on what I could do to make this story better, please PM me your suggestions. Also, I just want to tell everybody reading this that if they want somebody to edit their stories, I would gladly do so. I should probably just start the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Riook's POV

Hello, my name is Riook. I am not exactly what you would call normal. I am a shapeshifter. I have the ability to become anything that you or anybody else could possibly imagine. This is the story of how I came to find the love of my life and kill my greatest enemy.

I stood in the woods with a two of my friends in the middle of winter. My friends and I were talking about nothing important when we heard a scream. We ran to go see what had happened when we found a woman struggling to get out of a frozen pond. I, being the first to react, stripped my jacket off and jumped in to save her.

As soon as the water touched my skin I realized just how cold it was. I quickly spotted the girl and swam to her. At first she tried to get away from me but stopped struggling when she realized I was trying to help her. I managed to get her to shore where my friends were waiting.

As soon as she was out of the water I wrapped my jacket around her in an attempt to keep her warm. I told one of one of my friends, Liga, to go try to get her warm. When he had gone I turned to my other friend, Sora.

"We need to get her somewhere warm," I said.

"The closest place I can think of is still over a mile away. Plus, there's a good chance she has frostbite. We probably should take her to the hospital in the nearest town," Sora said.

Liga came over quickly. I could tell that whatever he was thinking wasn't good.

"I have some bad news guys. She's a damn elf! You know better than I Riook that the elves hate us and would rather die than accept our help," he whispered.

"I understand that Liga, but if we just leave her here to die then we would be no better than the others. If we save her they might acknowledge that we aren't all just murderers and thieves," I whispered.

"Do you have enough energy to get her to the city Riook," questioned Sora.

"Damn it, probably not. I haven't poured energy into the jewel in a while."

"Here, we can both spare some of our energy," they said to me.

I stuck my arm out and made a jewel emerge from my skin. Both Liga and Sora touched the jewel and started pouring their own energy into the jewel. When they were done I could feel the energy radiating from the jewel in my arm.

"Thank you both," I said to them, and walked over to the girl. When I approached her she looked up at me with a questioning look. I knelt down and told her everything would be okay soon. I picked her up and started to focus the energy in the jewel to take me to the closest hospital.

When I opened my eyes I was standing just outside of a hospital still carrying the elf, who was now unconscious. I quickly barged into the hospital and found the closest nurse. As soon as she noticed the girl in my arms she found a room and told me to place her on the bed before she quickly ran out of the room.

As soon as I had placed the elf down I found the nearest seat and collapsed in it. As I sat there I started to admire the elf. Even unconscious, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I looked up as soon as I heard the door open. I saw the same nurse come back in with a couple of other nurses. The nurse that had originally helped me came over and told me that I would need to wait in the hallway.

As I sat in the hallway I quickly fell asleep. When I was asleep my dreams quickly turned to the young elf that I had saved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Nira's POV*

I woke up feeling disoriented. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital. I saw a man sitting in the corner. It looked like he was sleeping. His consistent breathing proved it.

"So you're awake," he said. I looked over only to find him staring at me.

'How did he wake up so fast, and how did he know I was awake,' I thought to myself. "Who are you?" He looked at me like he was trying to decide if he was going to tell me the truth, or if he was going to lie to me.

"I am nobody, just a fraction of a person that was meant for greatness."

I puzzled over his words before I asked him something else. "What is your name?"

He looked at me, and I could have sworn that I had seen a gleam in his eyes that looked like slight amusement, but then he soon looked away. "I share my name only with the people closest to me, and even they have sworn to never reveal my name without my permission."

I gave up trying to find out anything about him after that, but I was curious at why he was out in the middle of the forest in winter, and how he found me hopelessly trying to get out of that pond.

"At least tell me why you were in that forest."

He stared at me for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a couple seconds. Then he turned away like he had something to hide from me, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Tell me why you were in the forest," I demanded

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I didn't really know how to continue writing this in her POV. If you guys like this story, even if you don't like it actually, review me and tell me what you thought. If you didn't like it, please tell me why and what I could do to make it better.<strong>


End file.
